When a person makes a phone call that person does not know if the endpoint called is using a speakerphone. In other words, the caller is unable to know for certain that what they say is not being overheard by others. For calls of a sensitive nature, this can be problem. The subject matter of this disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing, the effects of problems such as these.